


Rafael Loves...

by Reader Inserts (Bulletproof_love)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Control, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Love, Making Love, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/pseuds/Reader%20Inserts
Summary: Rafael loves having you all to himself in bed.





	Rafael Loves...

  - Rafael loves spanking you. When he has you over his lap, still wearing one of his courtroom room shirts from breakfast that morning and those little black lace panties it does something to him. It flicks a switch inside of him that makes him instantly aroused.

    - He loves the excitement in the air as you squirm on his lap, creating just enough friction between your body and his cock as one hand holds you in position as he allows the other to trail lightly along the hem of your panties  as they cover that gorgeous ass of yours.

    - He loves your whimper of pleasure as his palm connects with your skin, leaving that pretty red mark. Already your intoxicating desire is in the air as he draws back his hand to spank you once more.

    - He whispers in English in that controlled tone of his, asking if you are going to be a good girl or if he has to punish you some more. His fingertips are ghosting between your legs now, they slip over the soaked lace as he allows them to graze your clit making your hips arch against his legs.

    - He teases you like this for a while, letting his fingertips flutter across your most intimate places, teasing through the fabric. He decides when you’ve had enough and to you it seems to go on for hours, those little touches aren’t enough to give you what you really want and he knows that, this is all just part of his game.

    - You are almost sobbing in relief when he pulls your panties aside allowing him unlimited access to your molten core. He loves the sound of encouragement you make waiting for him to touch you again however he has a surprise for you.

    - You hear the sound of the vibrator before it touches your slickness, the two of you have played with toys before and are comfortable with using them however after spanking he’s only ever used his fingers to get you off. The inclusion of the vibrator is a pleasant surprise.

    - It’s on the lowest setting when he allows it to tease along your wetness, he circles your opening before bringing the vibrator back up to your clit, sending a jolt of heat pursing through your body. He alters the setting, driving it up higher and pressing against you even harder.

    - He loves the fact he has you at his mercy, writhing on his lap and desperate for release. To Rafael this is all just foreplay, he’s toying with you, building you up for the main event. He decides to step up his game, he lets the vibrator slide back towards your most intimate area. Your hips buck as you try to sink down on it but Rafael holds you in place, fucking you just a little bit at a time with the toy until you start to beg.

    - He loves hearing those words roll off your tongue. Words like ‘please’ ‘God’ and ‘fuck. You are his dirty mouthed angel and he loves watching you lose control and the fact hes the only man that gets to see it.

    - Finally he begins to fuck you the way your pleading for him to, he turns the vibrator  up to the highest setting and goes to town, allowing you to take as much of the toy as you want as he tells you how much of a good girl you are and how he can’t wait to see you come.

    - When the climax hits you, it’s all consuming, exploding through your body like a thousand stars and stealing your breath away until you find yourself barely able to move or speak. Rafael removes the vibrator and gathers you up in his arms, your body tangling up in his as he cradles you close, whispering sweet nothings in Spanish as his fingers comb through your hair.

    - Rafael loves moments like this, the intimacy and the trust the two of you have, he would never change that for the world. He didn’t know how much he craved it until he met you. Your hands are already starting to wonder, your lips raining tender, open mouthed kisses on his throat. He knows no matter how far he takes you, you always come back and return the favor.


End file.
